What About Now
by AngelVanguard
Summary: This is a spin off from my Nathan & Brooke Stories. So what happened during Winter break Nathan & Brooke went to Tuscany and left Haley & Lucas behind... Well Read and You Will Find Out.
1. Somewhere In Mind

Lucas walked into his mom's café and spoke, "Hi mom."

Karen looked up at her son, smiled, and said, "Hi honey, think you can give me a hand?" Karen had her hands full of trays."

Lucas took a tray from her and replied, "Sure mom, really busy today I see."

Karen stated, "Well of course we pick up the minute I lose someone."

Lucas delivered the food to the costumers Lucas remarked, "Haley, picked a perfect time to leave huh?"

Karen responded, "Yeah, but we'll be alright" Lucas smiled at his mom and she then titled her head to the side looking at him questioning. "You decided to go away for winter break?"

Lucas answered, "Yeah, but if you totally need my help I will stay."

Karen smiled and spoke, "That's sweet of you Lucas, but I told you to get out of Tree Hill and have some fun and I am sticking to that."

Lucas said, "Thanks mom."

Karen asked, "So where did you decide to go?"

Lucas smirked, "Oh I got somewhere in mind?"

(**AN: Okay here is the teaser so let me know what you think?**)


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

Lucas walked outside and stared at the glorious sites around him. Lucas took in a deep breath and whispered; "Now this is the life."

His thoughts were interrupted by a stranger, "Kid this isn't the life. This is a loud, noisy, and disrespectful town. Oh by the way that so called air you just took in is called smog. If you think this is the life I hate to see where you were living before you came here."

Lucas smiled and shook his head looking around seeing millions of people on just one street corner. From cars honking, people yelling, and air that was not so great to inhale; which was okay with Lucas because it wasn't Tree Hill it wasn't a place that every one knew him. It was a town he could get lost in and no one would care. It was New York City and it was his to explore.

Lucas had already bought his first item it was a book; _The Catcher in the Rye_ to be specific. He already had the book back home, but this was different because he bought it in New York City. For some reason it just had a more meaningful meaning. Lucas went to Central Park and sat down to read his book. What a nice cliché it was Lucas Scott in New York City reading a book in Central Park. No one could have predicted that, but Lucas didn't really care.

Lucas glanced down at his watch and decided to go get a bite to eat. He hadn't eaten since he was on the plane last night. Lucas had been too excited to even think about eating, but now his stomach was informing him he could not wait any longer.

Lucas got up and headed back towards the hotel he then noticed a hot dog vendor on one of the street's corners and thought why not. Lucas began to cross the street and as he did he got an unexpected surprise. "Lucas, Lucas Scott!" Lucas turned around to be greeted by a glowing face full of joy.

Lucas just stopped and questioned, "Why Haley James is that you?" Lucas smiled at her "Because it sounds like, but I am not sure if it looks like you."

Haley laughed, "Yeah it's me." Haley did her little cutesy smile and trued around to show off her new look. This entitled a short red and black plaid skirt with a black dressy shirt, and a black blazer over it "You like?"

Lucas took in the full view and spoke, "Yeah it's really nice."

Haley smiled at Lucas and asked, "So what are you doing here?"

Lucas shrugged and stated, "As of right now getting lunch. Want a hot dog my treat?"

Haley answered, "Sure a hot dog sounds great." Lucas and Haley walked over to the vendor and got two hot dogs. "Thanks Luke." Haley and Lucas began walking down the street. Haley asked, "So what are you really doing here? In New York I mean? Did you come to see me?"

Lucas looked at her and smirked, "Alright Miss Conceited."

Haley's mouth dropped and she hit him in the shoulder. "All I meant is why else would you come here…I mean you knew I would be here."

Lucas stated, "I didn't come for you." Haley nodded, but not yet believing in him. "I mean I knew you were here, but you know how big this city is? What were my chances of even thinking I would actually run into you? And you never told me where you were staying, so it's not like I could just pop up on your doorstep…"

Haley nodded and thought Lucas made a very good point, so if he didn't come for her why come? Haley puzzled, "So why New York then? It just doesn't seem like your style."

Lucas answered, "I needed some time away from a small town life besides it doesn't seem quiet like your style either Miss James."

Haley replied, "Alright you got me there. So how is your mom?"

Lucas responded, "Swamped."

Haley questioned, "Really? Business has picked up that much huh?"

Lucas smiled and said, "Yeah it's like Tree Hill has become the vacationing spot this year."

Haley spoke, "Wow that is sure a surprise."

Lucas abruptly stopped and said, "Well this is my hotel…you have my number, so if you ever want to bump into each other again…"

Haley nodded and was a bit surprised he didn't ask to hang out tonight. "Hey" Lucas turned and looked at Haley. Haley asked, "Would you like to get some dinner tonight?"

Lucas slightly smiled and spoke, "Sure that sounds nice."

Haley stated, "Great pick you up at eight and dress nice Luke" Haley smiled at Lucas ad then left.


	3. What If

A few hours later Lucas had gotten dressed up in what you would most find him wearing on a game day school. Lucas sat down on his bed think how weird this actually was. Haley and Lucas had not talked since she left Tree Hill almost one week ago.

It was a record for them even if they fought before Haley couldn't stay mad at Lucas or not speak to him more than a day was hard enough. Yet this is different she wasn't necessarily mad at Lucas she was just in different about Lucas.

Why wouldn't she be Lucas had just shown up at her house and out of the blue confessing his love to her. Than she completely shut him down; which was not how Lucas had played it out in his mind. Of course then she told him to go to Brooke, to return to his girlfriend.

So Lucas did, but when he got there Brooke was no where to be found; Lucas' memory shifted back to that day…

_Lucas arrived at the docks afraid Brooke was going to ream him on one because he was late. Especially since it had been his idea to meet up tonight anyways. Lucas looked around but saw no Brooke so he thought maybe she had went shopping. This wouldn't be out of the ordinary, so Lucas sat down on a bench and tried to gather his thoughts._

_How could he be here wanting to fix things with Brooke, and yet just 15 minutes ago he was pouring his feelings out to Haley. Telling her how much he needed her and loved her. Maybe Brooke was right and maybe there was something wrong with him._

_Lucas glanced at his watch no way would Brooke be 45 minutes late. Lucas called her cell and only got her voicemail. Lucas got up and went to the parking lot he scanned the cars, but didn't find Brooke's car. Part of Lucas thought great she is blowing me off. Then another part of him worried that maybe she got in a car accident or something._

_Lucas called his mom and asked if Brooke had called for him, but the answer was no. Where was she? Lucas then drove to her house and there was no answer._

_Lucas tried calling everyone Brooke knew. Peyton didn't even know anything the last she heard that Brooke was meeting him. Lucas went over to Haley's house. Haley opened the door and remarked, "Lucas I am not really in the mood to deal with you again." Than Haley got a look at his expression "Luke, what is it? What's wrong?"_

_Lucas answered, "I don't know if anything is wrong yet…I can't find Brooke."_

_Haley spoke, "I am sure she is fine."_

_Lucas puzzled, "And what if she's not?"_

_Peyton walked up and stated, "Don't even start thinking negative Scott. Brooke is fine I bet she is just caught up in a shopping spree or something."_

_Lucas threw a looked and questioned, "Yeah and if you really believed that then why are you here?"_

_Peyton was about to say something when Haley said, "Why don't you two stop freaking out and come in and we'll figure out something."  
_

_Lucas asked, "You really think you are going to figure out something new that I couldn't find out myself."_

_Haley stated, "Yeah I do." Peyton smirked at Lucas "And you think that too otherwise what are you doing here?" Lucas didn't say anything "Thought so."_

Lucas' thoughts were interrupted when a ring came thought his hotel phone. Lucas answered, "Hello."

The front desk clerk said, "Mr. Scott your ride is here."

Lucas replied, "Thank you I will be right down." Lucas took a deep breath and started making his way out of the room.


	4. Try Me

Lucas walked outside to find a limo. Lucas shrugged while standing there looking like an idiot looking for Haley with his hands shoved in his pockets. Lucas' expression read _where are you Haley?_ Then the limo driver opened the door and someone stepped out. Lucas thought _maybe I will actually get to see a celebrity_.

Much to Lucas' surprise it was Haley wearing a red off the shoulder dress. She looked like a movie star she was beautiful. Lucas took in deep breath and Haley asked, "Ready to go?"

Lucas nodded yes and they both got into the limo Lucas said, "Have to say I was a bit surprised to see you getting out of the limo."

Haley smiled and remarked, "I touchy as much when you just stood there like an idiot." Lucas shook his head and smirked thinking of how Haley would always read him "Looking sharp Scott!"

Lucas smiled and said, "Why thank you Miss James you're not looking half bad yourself." Haley smiled at Lucas and almost got lost in his eyes.

The driver asked, "The Stork Club Miss James?"

Haley answered, "Yes Martin thank you."

Lucas looked questioning at Haley while cocking his head to one side. Lucas puzzled, "Okay what is up with this whole get up?"

Haley questioned, "What do you mean?"

Lucas responded, "Well you have a limo with a driver that knows you; which makes me think you just didn't get a limo just because you ran into me. Which by the way hurts my feelings just a little bit" Haley smiled at Lucas. "I mean when does Haley James tutor extordinaire have a hot sexy dress?"

Haley blushed at Lucas' last comment and Haley stated, "Well I'm not tutor girl here. Here I am just Haley James." Well it was really more than that, but Lucas had yet to figure that out.

They pulled up in front of the Stork Club where there were lots of people that were waiting to get in. Then there was lot's of paparazzi Lucas remarked, "I don't think we will be getting in here."

Haley smiled and replied, "No worries I have connections." Haley and Lucas merged from the limo.

As they made their way to the entrance of the restaurant the presses were yelling, "Miss James looks this way, Haley who is date tonight?" Lucas looked quizzaled at Haley and wondered what was going on here.

When they got inside then manager smiled and greeted them, "Miss James nice of you to join us again. We have your table all set up."

Haley spoke, "Thank you" When they were seated Haley noticed that look on Lucas' face "What?"

Lucas stated, "Mind filling your best friend in here."

Haley smiled and remarked, "You're never going to believe me?"

Lucas smirked, "Try me."


	5. Haley's Resources

Haley took in a deep breath and explained, "Well our first day here my parent's friends took us to this snazzy place to eat and they had a piano. So I sat down and started okaying and singing. Well someone that was there was a director of this Broadway play and he cast me right there for a part in this new play."

Lucas asked, "So overnight you became this new rising star in New York?"

Haley answered, "Yeah basically…it's so much fun thought, but it is a lot of work."

Lucas nodded and smiled, "Well I am glad you're happy I always knew you would make a career with your musical talent."

Haley blushed and than replied, "Yeah right if I recall you always told me that I was going to be singing commercials for cat products."

Lucas remarked, "Come one you knew I was joking besides the fact I always encourage you to try open mic nights or school musicals did I not?"

Haley responded, "You did…you were everything anyone could ask for in a best friend." Lucas smiled hearing her call him a best friend again was nice.

Lucas said, "Although at first you did had me wondering what your connections were."

Haley remarked, "I have my resources you of all people should know that."

Lucas laughed, "You are right about that one." Lucas memory again shifted back to that day Christmas break started…

_Lucas, Peyton, and Haley were all in Haley's kitchen. Haley had been on the phone with different people, but mostly with the people everyone Lucas and Peyton had already called. Haley hung up with the last person and said, "They don't know anything."_

_Peyton replied, "Of course they don't they didn't when Lucas called them earlier Lucas already told you that."_

_Haley's face then lit up thinking she thought of something no one else thought of. Haley called up the airlines. Haley asked, "Hi this is Haley James could you do me a favor? I was just checking to see if Nathan Scott got on his flight to Italy? Thank you." Haley looked at Lucas and Peyton "They're checking."_

_Lucas looked puzzling at Haley and questioned, "You think Nathan had something to do with this?" Haley shrugged "No way he's my brother and she's my girlfriend; they're both loyal to me."_

_Haley remarked, "Oh really" Lucas looked her in the eye and wondered what she meant by that. "Kinda like how you're loyal to your girlfriend" Lucas shot her a look._

_Peyton glanced between the two and wondered what exactly was going on. Lucas and Haley have bickered before, but things were never intense as should sense at this very moment._

_Haley was taken off hold and said, "Oh…" Peyton and Lucas' attention fixated on Haley. "Thanks for finding that out for me." Haley hung up the phone and was a little white._

_Lucas asked, "What?"_

_Haley bit her bottom lip and took in a deep breath. Haley said, "Nathan did go to Italy" Lucas sighed in relief._

Haley looked at Lucas and waved her hand across her face and asked, "Hey Luke you there?"

Lucas came to reality and looked at Haley he smiled and stated, "Yeah I was just think how resourceful you really are."

Haley titled her side and questioned, "Really? How so?"

Lucas paused and then spoke, "Like how you found out that information about Nathan's plane ticket." Haley looked away for a moment. "You can always find things out like that." Lucas snapped his finger for emphasis.

Haley questioned, "Want to know how I got that information?" Lucas nodded yes. "I called and talked to Bevin she works at the travel agency she found out everything for me."

Lucas nodded and smirked, "Who knew all your connections were people I actually knew myself."

Haley remarked, "Well like you said I am extraordinaire."

Lucas laughed, "That you are."

Haley puzzled, "Have you heard from Nathan or Brooke?"

Lucas shook his head no and stated, "No I mean what he is supposed to say hi I was checking on you to see if you're okay because your girlfriend chose me over you."

Haley smiled and spoke, "I'm sorry Luke."

Lucas responded, "It's alright I had my denial stage and then my mad stage. Now I am pretty much on my moving on stage."

Haley sighed and said, "Yeah well I remember those first two stages."

_Peyton questioned, "So what's the problem then?"_

_Haley looked at Lucas in concern and Lucas puzzled, "What are wrong Hales?"_

_Haley answered, "He exchanged his first class ticket into two coach seats one for him and the other one for Brooke Davis."_

_Lucas sat back in his chair and could hardly believe what he was hearing. Peyton looked over at Lucas and placed her hand on his shoulder. Peyton questioned, "Are you alright Luke?"_

_Lucas spoke, "I can't believe she just went with him. How could she go behind my back like that?" Haley made a fake cough noise and Lucas' head shot up looking directly into Haley's eyes. "What? You have something to say so say it!"_

_Haley shrugged and stated, "I don't know I it's just funny that you talk about her going behind your back when you did that to her earlier."_

_Lucas replied, "That wasn't the same thing."_

_Haley asked, "Oh it wasn't than what was it exactly?"_

_Lucas responded, "I don't know, but it wasn't that."_

_Haley explained, "Really? Because I would have thought that when you were here telling me how you wanted me and not Brooke." Peyton's mouth dropped "That would have fell under the lines of going behind Brooke's back."_

_Lucas stated, "Yeah well it wouldn't have mattered anyways Nathan was wooing her into going with him."_

_Haley exclaimed, "Stop trying to justify it! Lucas you did the same thing so just stop! Oh and just for a little more information Nathan checked in by himself and than ten minutes pior to boarding is when he changed his ticket for two. So Brooke stood you up to go to Nathan. Nathan didn't drag her away from you." Lucas shook his head at her. "Whether you believe it or not you and Brooke both screwed each other over." Lucas didn't listen anymore he just got up and walked out. _

Lucas sighed and spoke, "Yeah I am sorry about that night."

Haley smiled and said, "It's in the past now besides you said you were in your moving on stage. Talking about what happened before isn't a part of moving on."

Lucas smiled and puzzled, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Haley replied, "Us." Lucas smiled at Haley as she smiled at him.


	6. I've Got Your Back

After dinner Haley and Lucas went for a ride in the limo and got some ice cream. Haley blared the music as she opened the sun roof Haley and Lucas both stood up and _I Got You Babe_ came on. Haley exclaimed, "Oh my god I remember this used to be our best friend song."

Lucas laughed, "Ah the memory you have."

Haley asked, "Are you telling you don't remember that?"

Lucas remarked, "I remember it I just prefer not to recall it."

Haley laughed at Lucas and then started singing "Come on Lucas." Lucas shook his head no. "Lukey."

Lucas replied, "Fine" Then they both belted out _I Got You Babe._ After the song ended Lucas and Haley sat back down inside the limo. Lucas laughed, "Wow this is like old times."

Haley looked down and got all quiet and said, "Luke, I'm sorry the way things have been between us."

Lucas replied, "Hales don't…its okay I mean I understand where you were coming from. You know Brooke was your friend and I know you just didn't want to wreck your friendship; or make it seem like you were going behind her back. I get that really no hard feelings." Haley slightly smiled at Lucas "And you were right Brooke and I both screwed over one another."

Haley spoke, "I just want you to know I am still here for you."

Lucas responded, "Thanks Hales that means a lot" Lucas and Haley smiled at one another.

The next day Haley asked Lucas to meet her at the MTV building Lucas made it pass security and walked the halls of TRL. Haley spotted Lucas and exclaimed, "Lucas you came!" Haley walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Lucas answered, "Of course I came."

A man came over and stated, "Haley you are on in five."

Haley looked at Lucas and said, "Alright off to do my thing."

Lucas nodded and thought 'wow this is her thing now. Just a couple weeks ago it was tutoring jocks.' Lucas walked to where he could see Haley being introduced and she had fans going crazy this was all a little unreal for him.

Damien asked, "Haley James, how does it feel to just one week ago you arrived in New York just a face in the crowd and now you are beginning to build your own fan base?"

Haley answered, "Honestly it feels unreal this is like nothing I have ever dreamed of. I can't even describe. As for my fans I have been blessed with the people that have gotten to hear me sing and if they like me I guess that is a miracle within it's self."

Damien questioned, "We hear you have a special guest with you today. Would you like to bring him out?"

Haley smiled and replied, "Sure would. I would like to bring out my best friend in the whole wide world, Lucas Scott."

Lucas just stood there like a deer in front of head lights. Then a producer gave Lucas a little push. Damien said, "Hi Lucas welcome to TRL."

Lucas responded, "Hi."

Damien asked, "So what do you think about your best friend's new found success."

Lucas stated, "I'm happy for her." Lucas smiled at Haley "I always knew she could make it big someday. She has always had a voice of an angel."

The girls in the audience gasped, "Awww…"

Haley laughed, "Are you sure about that Lucas…just a couple months ago you said I sounded like a coyote in a trash compactor."

Damien replied, "Whoa and the dirt starts spilling "

Lucas remarked, "I only said that because I knew you didn't want to sing in front of Nathan. I thought you would prove me wrong and show every one that you could sing."

Haley crossed her arms across her chest and smirked, "Uh huh…"

Damien questioned, "So can you tell us anything on Haley James Broadway's new rising star?"

Lucas answered, "No, but I can tell you something on Haley James tutor girl." Lucas glanced at Haley. "She is 17 a senior at Tree Hill High, from a very small town. She is always full of laughter and joy she always has time for anyone even if they are someone she can't stand. She has the biggest heart than anyone I have ever met." Haley blushed a little. "Now on to the fun stuff she is scared of crows even though that is our school mascot." Haley hid her face in her hands as people cracked up laughing "People call her tutor girl, but I just call her Hales."

Damien asked, "Haley do you plan on staying here in New York for rehearsing or are you going to finish your senior year?"

Haley answered, "I believe education is utmost importance, but I don't have a final decision yet."

Afterwards Lucas looked at Haley in a whole new light and Haley puzzled, "What?"

Lucas responded, "Nothing you have just found a place you belong with new friends a place where you can't do wrong."

Haley replied, "Or so I want to believe. I don't know if I really belong here Tree Hill is my home I belong there."

Lucas said, "Tree Hill is in your heart no matter where you are you will always belong there."

Haley spoke, "But in Tree Hill itself I have friends and family there to help when I fall or feel small. They also give me the love that I need. Who is going to do that when I am not in Tree Hill?"

Lucas stated, "Who will?" Lucas stared into Haley's eyes. "I will" Haley looked at Lucas in a way she had never have looked at Lucas before.


	7. The Infamous Lucas Scott

Later that night Lucas went to Haley's hotel and ran into Haley's mom and dad. They told Lucas Haley was at the theater practicing. So Lucas went down there it was amazing Haley had always wanted to sing on Broadway and now she was getting her chance too. Lucas walked up the stairs and entered a balcony.

Down below on the stage were about ten people. Lucas spotted Haley and was just stun by her beauty. Lucas took a seat and observed the action below him. The director said, "Alright Haley and Kristen try it once more and this time don't hold back."

Haley took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a second as Kristen began to Speak, "Elphie now that we're friends I've decided to make you my new project."

Haley said, "You really don't have to do this."

Kristen answered, "I know that's what makes me so nice." Lucas shook his head and smirked at that. Kristen started to sing, "Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I and let's face it who isn't less fortunate than I? " Lucas laughed silently and Haley continued on and finally she was winding down the song. "You'll be popular just not quiet as popular as me!"

The director started clapping and stated, "That is exactly what I wanted from you two…Alright everyone takes 15."

Haley went back to her dressing room and as she walked in she found Lucas in there. Haley squealed, "Lucas, what are you doing here?"

Lucas answered, "I stopped by the hotel but your parents told me you were here." Lucas started smiling "I really wanted to see if you could help make me popular."

Haley exclaimed, "You heard that!"

Lucas nodded and responded, "Hales you were amazing."

Haley did a little curtsey and spoke, "Thanks I know I was. So you should stay the rest of the night and watch me."

Lucas questioned, "Really you wouldn't mind?"

Haley answered, "Of course I wouldn't mind." Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The director came in and stated, "Haley, I wanted to commend you on what a great performance that was." He then noticed Lucas. "Sorry didn't know you had a guest."

Haley replied, "Joe this is my best friend Lucas Scott. Lucas this is the director Joe Mantello."

Joe puzzled, "No way the Lucas Scott?" Haley shook her head smiling know he would embarrass her. Lucas looked at Haley a bit confused. "Wow I can't believe I get to meet the infamous best friend."

Lucas asked, "You have heard about me?"

Haley fake coughed and Joe smirked, "I have heard enough."

Haley questioned, "Was there anything else you want to tell me? Besides how fabulous I am."

Lucas started laughing when Joe remarked, "Alright, alright I can take a hint."

After Joe left the room Lucas turned to Haley and puzzled, "So what all have you been saying about me?"

Haley gasped, "I have not said anything other than what a great best friend you are."

Just then the door opened and in walked in Kristen. Kristen saw Lucas and Haley lowered her head as Kristen exclaimed, "No way! The infamous Lucas Scott!"

Lucas crossed his arms across his chest and smirked, "Nothing than what a great best friend huh?"

Kristen looked Lucas up and down and replied, "You're right Haley he is way hotter in person than on that picture."

Haley shrieked, "Kristen!" Haley turned a bright red and Lucas began laughing. "You know what Kristen you need to leave." Haley pushed Kristen right out the door and slammed it before she could get another word in. Haley looked up at Lucas who was snickering as Haley leaned against the door.

Lucas responded, "You know Hales you are a bit red." Haley shook her head and looked down "Shouldn't I be the red one I mean I am the hot one."

Haley gave him a dirty look and remarked, "Shut it."

Just then there was yet another knock at the door and they yelled, "Haley five minutes." Haley sighed. "Joe says your boy toy is welcomed to join us." Haley's head dropped once again and Lucas began laughing again.

Lucas walked over to her, moved her away from the door, and opened it. Lucas stated, "Come on Hales, your boy toy wants to meet the rest of the cast." Haley gave him that look and he rushed out of the door before she could hit him.


	8. I've Got A Crush On A Scott Boy

Later on that night Haley and Lucas were walking down the street. Haley looked at Lucas and asked, "So what did you think?"

Lucas said, "Of your new friends they were great." Haley gave him a look and motion for him to go on. "Oh yeah you were great too."

Haley smiled ear to ear and responded, "That's right I was."

Lucas replied, "Not the least bit humble either."

Haley shrugged and remarked, "Well I did learn some things back in Tree Hill."

Lucas stated, "Well that is a first."

Haley laughed and she looped her around his arm as they continued down the street. Haley asked, "So are ever going to talk about it?"

Lucas arched an eyebrow at her and questioned, "Talk about what?"

Haley looked at him and asked, "Are you really going to make me ask it?"

Lucas answered, "I honestly don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Haley stated, "Fine…have you talked to her?" She gave her best friend a concerned look.

Lucas puzzled, "Who is her?"

Haley remarked, "Lucas."

Lucas stopped and asked, "Haley, what do you want me to say?"

Haley answered, "You should at least find out if she is okay."

Lucas stated, "Well let's see…she is in Italy with her ex boyfriend who just happens to be my brother…I mean ex brother..I am sure she is just fine."

Haley replied, "He's still your brother."

Lucas responded, "He's not my brother anymore…he's a jackass and I can't believe you of all people are telling me to accept as family still."

Haley said, "I just don't want you to look back and regret this…he changed Lucas we all saw it."

Lucas exclaimed, "He didn't change he was putting on an act Hales and I can't believe you're defending him right now. What's next you're going to tell me you have a crush on him?" Haley stayed quiet. "That's it isn't it…damn it Hales I can't believe this." Lucas started to walk away.

Haley stated, "No I don't have a crush on him! He is not the Scott boy that I have a crush on."

Lucas turned around at that and faced Haley and he couldn't get out the real question he wanted to ask so instead he replied, "Please don't tell you're infatuaited with Dan."

Haley frustrated whispered, "Luke…"

Lucas then took a deep breath and without any notice of what he was about to do he pulled Haley into him and their lips met. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

**((AN: haven't had much readers on this, but I wanted to explore this more since I am exploring it in my latest Brooke and Nathan fic.))**


	9. An Attraction Grows

The next few weeks had flown by fast for Lucas and Haley…once their feelings were just out in the open they were inseparable. Haley's opening night was finally here and she was a nervous wreck. Haley was pacing back and forth in her dressing room.

Lucas walked through the halls seeing the seats fill up. Lucas made his way backstage with a box in his hands. Lucas said, "Hey Kristen is she in her room."

Kristen nodded and spoke, "Yeah she is and she is in need of calming down…what is in the box Mr. Scott?" Kristen gave him an evil smile.

Lucas smirked, "None of your business Miss Chenowetch." Lucas knocked on Haley's door and then entered the room seeing Haley pacing was cute in his eyes. "Did someone order a Scott with the side of chocolate cover strawberries?"

Haley stopped pacing and turning to look at Lucas with a tilt of the head and a smile firmly planted on her face. Haley spoke, "Yes in fact Haley James did."

Lucas walked over to her and pulled Haley to him and planted a kiss on her lips. "How ya doing?" Lucas questioned.

Haley pulled back from the kiss staring up into those eyes of his that she loved. Haley shrugged, "I don't know…I just don't know how this is going to go."

Lucas smirked, "It's going to be great…it's already packing out and the show is sold out."

Haley remarked, "Way to calm my nerves Scott."

Lucas gave her that look and pulled her to sit with him on the love seat as he opened the box of chocolate covered strawberries. "This will help…bite" Lucas responded as he placed the strawberry to her lips.

Haley closed her eyes and took a bite of the strawberry. Haley spoke, "MMM…this is delicious."

Lucas asked, "How is those nerves now?"

Haley smiled at Lucas and loved the effort he was putting in to put her at ease and replied, "Just about gone."

Lucas said, "Well I got more." He handed her another one.

Haley smiled and spoke, "Oh yeah that makes it all better." Haley paused for a moment and then asked, "I got to ask you something?" Lucas turned his body towards her and gave her his full attention. "Okay so I know you're supposed to be leaving in a couple days because of Christmas…but what about for New Years you come back and spend it with me?" Haley looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

Lucas smirked, "Or I could just stay for Christmas…"

Haley remarked, "I would love that, but you can't leave your mom alone for Christmas."

Lucas replied, "I know…I was just teasing."

Haley pressed her lips together and looked at him and questioned, "So…"

Lucas cocked his head to the side and questioned, "Oh you wanted me to answer now?"

Haley replied, "Oh well you don't have too…I was just…"

Lucas smirked and planted another kiss on her and then remarked, "I was just kidding ya know…I would love to come back and spend New Year's with you wouldn't want you kissing some other guy on New Years."

Kristen opened the door and asked, "Who is kissing who on New Years?"

Lucas replied, "I am kissing Haley on New Years and then Haley and I can travel back to school together."

Kristen arched an eyebrow at Haley and Haley jumped in quickly, "Sounds great babe…Kristen did you need something?"

Kristen said, "Yeah we got to get in for make up."

Lucas stood up and responded, "Alright I will let you do your thing and I will see you out there." Lucas gave Haley one more kiss and started for the door.

Kristen asked, "Where is my kiss?"

Lucas stopped smirking and kissed her on the cheek. Lucas said, "Good luck ladies." Lucas opened the door and closed it behind him.

Kristen smirked, "Now I can die a happy woman." Haley laughed and rolled her eyes at Kristen. "So I see you have not told him yet."

Haley replied, "I am going to."

Kristen puzzled, "Yeah right when? When you are boarding the plane and you say, '_by the way Lucas I'm not going back with you. Have a good school year._'"

Haley threw her a look and stated, "No! I just…I have to find the right moment."

Kristen remarked, "You only have two days left…when is the right time."

Haley spoke, "I'll tell him…tonight." Kristen gave her a look as she opened the door for the two of them to head out to makeup. "I will…"

**((AN: Will Haley tell Lucas?? Time will tell))**


End file.
